Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 19)
The 19th season of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore ''premiered on October 31, 2016. This season introduced 2 special guests and 10 returning veterans, lowing the roster to 12 participants. Production In this season of Cube UHC, we have 12 participants scattered across a 1500x1500 map with a shrinking border where CutClean, Perma Night and Custom Terrain are enabled; ores are smelted automatically and the map is Halloween-themed (stone is replaced with netherrack, sand with soul sand, and pumpkin patches pop up more frequently). Health is able to be seen from the tab list, unlike previous seasons. Since this is a Halloween-themed season, the rest of the twists are to be discovered as they play. Current twists include: CutClean, PermaNight, Custom Halloween Terrain, OP enchanting (armor is already enchanted with Protection II after crafting). Graser10 organized this season. Plugins and hosting are provided by LearningMonkey (mc.thecoa.st), and the intro was created by FinsGraphics. The series follows the same 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day. Episodes continue to be 20 minutes long, though some players may edit their episodes to be shorter. Summary 'Unexplained Death' After discovering a whole range of twists in this season, the first death was performed by CreeperFarts during Episode 2, straight after Kiingtong found an End Portal and joking in chat that it was the end. Ant somehow killed himself, which is still unknown as he did not record this season. 'The Escape' After an intense bowfight at mid between iiFNaTiK and Grapeapplesauce, the battle came to a close due to iiFNaTiK being out of regen. Grape finished him off with a long-ranged shot before Graser10 entered the battlefield for the clean up. Even though Grape was still decently healthy from his previous battle with iiFNaTiK, Grape's armor stood no chance against G10's almighty Power 4 bow. After realizing this, Grape tries to come in for the melee, however is constantly pushed back. He is forced to craft a gapple before running off, Graser behind, who tried to pin him down. Graser was unsuccessful however, as Grape sailed off in a boat into the distance into Episode 4. '5 Minutes of Mayhem' In the closing 5 minutes of Episode 4, TYBZI hunted down HBomb into the jungle, where HBomb thought he was safe. He started climbing a tree, but there was TYBZI, right below him, sending HBomb to his death on the jungle floor. After coming out of the mines and caves with Full Prot 4, Fin was a threat not to mess with, Graser unfortunately, finding out too soon. Fin spots Graser on a clifftop, who makes a rookie move by running towards the edge of it. Fin comes in swinging with his diamond sword while Graser tried to repeat his encounter with Grape. This time however, none of his shots hit and Fin instead, brawled Graser off the edge to his death. 2 minutes later, TYBZI had trouble dealing with mobs on the outskirts of the jungle, leading him to Ender Pearl onto a jungle tree, coincidentally NoBoom was hiding upon. At that moment, NoBoom, despite having a mind set into having no hope on winning at all considering he had 4 hearts, slayed the surprised TYBZI who granted NoBoom a head, gold, Prot 3 armor and being more surprised, in exchange for now living on 1 heart. Treetop Battles Episode 5 kicks off with another kill by Fin, this time on the unlucky Noboom who just managed to recover lost hearts with the head from TYBZI. Noboom managed to score a good combo on Fin but his Diamond sword was no match for the jungle terrain and more importantly Fin's godly Full Prot 4 Iron Armor. Meanwhile, PrivateFearless who was out scouting the rooftop of the jungle, eyes Kiingtong, who Isaac seeks to make his first kill on. However after landing an arrow on him, Will enderpearls out of sight and flees the scene. Enraged by losing the chance for a kill, he is even more annoyed when Grape shows up a couple trees away. The two trade bowshots before Isaac bails off the tree, leaving Grape at 3 hearts. In Episode 6, everyone know realized that to score a kill or the win, the jungle was the way to go. Grape, up on top of tree sees Gamerburry, down on the jungle floor, and after landing shot after shot before Meg could spot him, nailed him the kill. Before Grape can go in to collect his loot, he spots Smajor1995 on top of a tree. After trading bow shots, and building barricades of wood, both of them spot Isaac below, who nabs Meg's loot. To Isaac's surprise, Grape barraged two bow shots at him forcing him to flee the scene, baffled. Scott and Grape continue their fight, with Grape left on 1.5 hearts. Out of nowhere Will shoots an arrow at Grape, sniping the kill. And when Scott spotted Will behind a wall of cobble and wood perched on top of another nearby tree, he went in for the kill, knocking him off the treetop, ending Will's season. Final Fight TBA Elimination Notes * It is unknown if CreeperFarts actually killed himself, as he didn't record the season. Kills Trivia * Will suggests that he is filming Cube UHC Season 19 in 7 minutes in this vid. ** However this isn't confirmed as Will is known for his clickbait. ** At the same time, Graser10 confirmed it and Will was being more serious about it. * This season can be presumed to be a Halloween themed season. * Pokediger1 broke his 19 season participation streak, and now only Graser10 has participated in 19 seasons. * Only 12 players could participate in this season. ** This is because this UHC was extremely last-minute. ** This season could be considered a mini-UHC season. ** This may also be because the season was filmed a day late because of server glitches so people might've not been able to make it on the postponement. * Graser10 came up with the Halloween idea and Kiingtong decided on most of the twists. * This is Strawburry17's and Scott's first Cube UHC season. * JWingWangWong and Wildx were present in the intro scene where Graser announces the twists, however they do not participate. * DField couldn't participate in this season due to being in LA at the time of the recording. * The intro and outro say Cube UHC Season 18 instead of 19. ** Although the first part of the intro says Season 19. ** This is fixed in Episode 2 for most participants. * Grape scored First Blood this season against iiFNaTiK, with the exception of CreeperFarts killing himself. ** This can be seen as an act of revenge considering last season Grape was slain by iiFNaTiK. * Grape runs from Graser at the end of episode 3 with 2 hearts. * Fin hits Graser off a cliff with a Diamond Sword. * TYBZI slayed HBomb on a tree, and Noboom slayed TYBZI on a tree. * Kiingtong could not upload Episodes 5 and 6 because he accidentally deleted them. * This season was Fin's first win. Gallery Thumbnails S19 - Isaac Thumb.jpg S19 - Noboom Thumb.jpg S19 - Grape Thumb.jpg S19 - HBomb Thumb.jpg imgres.jpg S19 - TBYZI Thumb.jpg S19 - Meg Thumb.jpg S19 - Scott Thumb.jpg S19 - iiFNaTiK Thumb.jpg S19 - Graser Thumb.jpg S19 Logo.png Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Youtuber Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:UHC Episodes Category:YouTuber Category:Cube UHC Episodes Category:Ended Series